Healthcare it traditionally delivered through a process whereby a patient makes an appointment with a provider, and while at the provider various patient statistics are gathered and used by a provider in directing the patient's care. This process is expensive and often results in misdiagnosis due to incomplete data.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for delivering healthcare.